Many enterprises provide employees with the capability to connect to the enterprise network from remote locations (e.g., telecommuting from home, working from a hotel while traveling for business, and the like). These enterprise employees are known as remote enterprise users. Many such enterprises also operate enterprise messaging servers, known as Unified Messaging Systems (UMSs), which allow remote enterprise users to connect to the enterprise network in order to access e-mail and voicemail messages. Disadvantageously, however, remote enterprise users are forced to connect to the enterprise messaging servers periodically in order to avoid long delays in receiving important messages, thereby reducing enterprise user efficiency and consuming valuable enterprise network resources.